


Musings of a woman in love

by Leopika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Gen, mostly just palms thoughts so the others are kinda.. mentioned idk, pre chimera ant arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Leopika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palm Siberia at first glance would probably be considered a scary and unattractive woman. But once you got past the knifes and freaky personality you could see that she was actually a kind woman and when she got dressed up she was honestly very beautiful. </p><p>Palm Siberia in love was a different thing on the other hand.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a woman in love

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this while talking to my datemate was a mistake. I got fluffy feels and really felt Palm's feelings when someone is in love blech I'm so sappy...

Palm Siberia at first glance would probably be considered a scary and unattractive woman. But once you got past the knives and freaky personality you could see that she was actually a kind woman and when she got dressed up she was honestly very beautiful.

Palm Siberia in love was a different thing on the other hand.

Palm was in love.

The one who captured her heart was no other than her master Knov. He was a handsome man with short black hair, stern features and dark eyes with glasses.

Palm always found herself flushing whenever she saw him, and she tends to ramble more around him. Most of all Palm wanted him to think highly of her, so she always tried her best to impress him. Of course that put a small stress on her when she was told that she was only able to come along with Knov to NGL if two young boys were to win against Knuckle and Shoot, Morel’s student’s and her rivals.

How could they do this to her? She tugged at her dark locks, typing up the names onto a computer.

“Gon Freecs… and Killua Zoldyck..”

The woman looked at the two boys on her computer screen. One had tan skin and dark hair, a large smile plastered on his face, while the other had slightly more mysterious looks, with white hair and striking blue eyes.

Were they trying to make her not visit her beloved Knov? These kids would not stand a chance with Knuckle or Shoot at all!

Perhaps the two boys knew someone to help them…. She typed furiously into her computer. This was serious business; she needed the boys to win!

Finally, the name Biscuit Krueger came up. She had trained the two boys recently, and she was a powerful hunter. Perfect, she knew the boys, the boys knew her the training would go smoothly.

Opening up the page with Biscuit’s contact information, she sent a message to the woman

“Hello Biscuit.

My name is Palm Siberia. I request your services in training two boys; you are probably familiar with them, as you have trained them in the past. The boy’s names are Gon Freecs and Killua Zoldyck. I need the boys stronger in order to win a fight so I can go to NGL.

Sincerely, Palm Siberia”

No that sounded wrong… should she put a small threat? No, she barely knew this woman and a threat may not get her help or worse she’d have to fight the woman.

But Palm would do anything, anything just so she could see Knov.

* * *

 

She finally got her reply a day later.

“Hey Palm!

I’d love to help out with your mission! Just give me the details and I’ll come as fast as I can! <3

Xoxo Biscuit Krueger

PS- You can call me Bisky!”

Perfect. Now she was one step away from reaching her goal.

She could nearly picture the reunion right now, her and Knov running together, arms outstretched as they hugged.

She knew her little dream might not come true, but hey a girl can dream right?

Sighing, she pushed herself away from the computer, spinning in her chair, thinking of a way to pass time. Her eyes lingered over to the kitchen where her knives were kept. Her precious knives…. Perhaps she could use them to destroy Morel’s disciples? She cackled. How perfect! Then the little boy’s wouldn’t have to…. No no no Knov wouldn’t like that; she knew she’d get in trouble. She just had to wait it out like the good girl she was, she had to wait for Biscuit and the boys to come.

 

* * *

Her boredom was answered by a knock on the door.

She opened the door and saw a young girl with honey- blonde hair and pink eyes staring at her. Just like the photo…

“You are Biscuit?” She asked, and the woman nodded, walking inside once Palm opening the door for her.

“So you want me to train Gon and Killua to be strong enough to beat Morel’s disciples?” Biscuit asked.

Palm nodded “Yes… I don’t think the two can even injure Knuckle and Shoot… I need them to win for me.. I need Knov to be proud of me..” She said as a dark aura formed around her.

Biscuit sweat dropped. 

This month was going to be a long one for sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thanks for reading, after writing this I realized I wanted to put this into chapters, so next one is when Gon and Killua come!  
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!  
> And i was going to write this at the top but  
> I FREAKING SENT MY DATEMATE  
> you are light... Sometimes, you shine so brightly I must look away.. But even so, is it still okay if I stay by your side?  
> THEY FREAKING DIED. THIS IS WHY I'M LAME TO DATE DON'T DATE ME.


End file.
